An Opinion of Black and White
by Bluemist45
Summary: I'm a theif. I admit it. I steal stuff for ol' Oliver. In return, he doen't alert the police of my being. Theres a few of us, Me, Hope, Drake, and Stripe. But I don't think I can leave. I just might try tomorrow...ON HOLD


**Heres a story. You most likely won't believe who its about. I know, another story, you have to many to work on, blah blah blah. I felt like it, deal with has sat in my Doc manager for far to long. Oddly enough, I was listining to 'Pocket full of Sunshine' while making this, compleatly unintentional.**

* * *

_If the sun is to close to you, _you will die. The sun will kill you. If you look at it, it hurts your eyes. It burns your skin, if you have some exposed. So why do people love it? I threw my bag into the trunk, avoiding the crumpled up sheets and pillows in the corner. I ignored my thoughts and started looking at the sunset. I decided to talk to my closest companion to walk this planet. Hope.

I opened an old car door. Hope came out, dusting herself off. "Yeah?" She asked, shutting her car-house door. That is what we have. We live in old cars in a junkyard. Its close to a trailer park, a polluted city after that. I just answered," We have a meeting. Today its bronze for bonus." Hope rolled her eyes."And how much do you have, kid?" Now it was my turn to roll eyes. " Really? Hope, we're the same age." Hope nodded. I sighed, then ran to get my bag from my trunk. As we walked, I tripped over an old pipe. Hope laughed. It was odd, having Hope laugh at you.

We reached the fire, old Oliver waiting impatiantly. I quickly sat down on a log, holding my heavy bag in my gloved hands. The others one by one walked up, giving Oliver trinkets of sorts. I knew it would be easy to keep my title. Oliver looked at me, saying", My star pupil! Come here, show me what you've.. 'aquired'." I stepped up, past the oil drum we used as a fire pit, and handed him my bag. He grinned as he took out bronze items, some of which I was clueless to what they were. Oliver smiled. "And that is how to do it right! Well done!" I grinned, being praised by this man was hard work. I went to go sit down, getting lost in my thoughts.  
_  
Are peoples thoughts like mine? Is this even real? Why does anything happen? How do I know I'm not in some insane institution, moving and seeing things nobody else does?  
_

I looked at the sky, seeing nightfall approching. I decided to get some extra material, and started running to the trailer park. I climed over the dumpster and jumped onto a roof of one of the trailers. I slipped in, unnoticed. I quickly grabbed pots and pans, stuffing my pack. Soon I was ready to go. I gave a small chuckle. Maybe I was the king of the outlaws. King of the theives. I heard a knock on the door, then a key turning. I went to the door, sliding out past the cop whos house I just robbed. He gave chase and I ended up in an old church.

I lost the officer, but now I was here. One lady was on a bench, looking at something. I stepped behind her, looking at the thing she was watching so intently. She turned something that looked like paper. She turned to look at me. "Well, who are you, child?" I didn't answer, insead asking a question of my own."What is that?" She smiled,"Well, this is a book. The Bible. I am a pastor here, my name is Mary." I looked at her book. I remembered something Hope said about them. She wanted to know how to read one. I frowned a bit."Can you show a friend and I how to read one?" Mary nodded. I smiled."I'll come back in two days!" She gave my a thumbs-up as I ran out the door.

"Hope!" I called, sprinting to the mobian girl. "You can learn to read!" I said happily. Hope yelled a very loud,"YES!" and spun in circles untill she fell down. She smiled and got up. ", Night, kid." I frowned.", Hope, we're the same age." "Your still a kid." I gave up, walking to my abandoned car. I kicked it, sending the trunk up. I lied down, shutting the trunk. There were holes so I didn't sufficate, and I have blankets and pillows. I lied down, thinking some more.

_I like black and white. Color smudges. It messes up drawings. It stains._

After thinking about this topic for a while, I decided to scetch my signature drawing, a black and white pen, using the moonight flowing through the holes as light, happy with just the black and white space I had, free from color.

* * *

**I'm making you guess who this is. I'm so evil.**


End file.
